moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jeffrey i Larisa Weasley (Mroczne Wojny)
'Jeffrey i Larisa Weasley '-''' '''ród Weasleyów rządził Sternstadtem od wielu pokoleń, mając w swoim dorobku wiele wspaniałych wyczynów jak chociażby ustanowienie miasta głównym punktem handlowym na traktach morskich i lądowych, między Imperium Volitans a Teokracją Mamirjo, czy też skuteczne wyplenienie hord orków i goblinów, jacy zaatakowali miasto od strony Morza Traw. Jeffrey i Larisa nie byli wyjątkami od reguły, za ich życia miasto stało się bogatsze niż kiedykolwiek i być może, gdyby nie interwencja Henrietty Warren, spróbowałoby nawet utworzenia własnych kolonii na terenie Fiary. Historia Historie tej dwójki należy omawiać właściwie wv trzech osobnych etapach, po jednym na każde z nich, kiedy żyło osobno, oraz na trzeci, w którym byli już małżeństwem. Larisa i Jeffrey są bowiem małżeństwem, warto dodać, że wyjątkowo umiejętnie dobranym małżeństwem, które doskonale uzupełniającym się małżeństwem, które dobrze wie jak wykorzystywać swoje zalety i wzajemnie kontrować własne wady. To właśnie takie połączenie cech sprawiło, że Sternstadt, pomimo bycia obecnie pod panowaniem innego władcy, uważa tą dwójkę za jednych z najlepszych władców w historii, ale po kolei. Jeffrey Weasley Historia Jeffreya zaczyna się dość typowo jak na przedstawiciela rodu szlacheckiego, w bólach i wrzaskach jego matki otoczonej armią akuszerek, oraz w towarzystwie dwóch uzdrowicielek, które robiły co w ich mocy aby chociaż trochę ulżyć kobiecie w bólach. Na szczęście dla swojej matki, mały Jeffrey nie robił jej problemów i dość szybko wyszedł na świat, dając się poznać jako zdrowe, zaskakująco silne i bardzo rozwrzeszczane dziecko o silnych płucach. Jak to zwykle bywa w przypadku rodzin szlacheckich, chłopak od najmłodszych lat zaczął być przyuczany do roli obrońcy i władcy miasta. Jego zajęcia początkowo skupiały się na nauce jazdy konno i treningu fizycznym, jaki miał przyzwyczaić go do posługiwania się prawdziwą bronią. Z czasem do treningów fizycznych doszła nauka alfabetu, oraz dworskiej etykiety, do której szybko doszła cała masa przedmiotów dodatkowych takich jak matematyka, różne języki zwłaszcza mowa nag Imperium Volitans i gadzi język Teokracji Mamirjo. Chłopak nie przepadał jednak za tymi lekcjami i często się z nich urywał na dodatkowe lekcje szermierki czy jazdy konnej. Początkowo próbowano go edukować z użyciem metody kija nauczycieli jacy go szkolili, to jednak przynosiło wyłącznie więcej buntu ze strony chłopaka. Jako, że był on jedynym synem pary władców miasta, która po nim nie dorobiła się już żadnych dzieci, co miało najpewniej związek z niezwykle obfitym krwawieniem matki chłopaka w czasie porodu, ciążyła na nim wielka presja zarówno rodziny jak i otoczenia. Wszyscy mieli wobec niego ogromne oczekiwania, jako że nie było żadnego "rezerwisty" na jego miejsce. Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że Jeffrey nie wyrośnie na dobrego władcę miasta, zamiast uczyć się podstaw władania miastem i tego jak prowadzić interesy wolał zajmować się wykrzywianiem kolejnych mieczy treningowych, na tarczach swych sług i towarzyszy, wśród których już jako nastolatek nie miał sobie równych. Z jednej strony cieszyło to ojca chłopaka, który widział w nim nieustraszonego wojownika, z drugiej jednak go martwiło, władca miasta powinien być przede wszystkim dobrym politykiem i strategiem, a nie rębajłą, który nawinie wszystko co mu się pod miecz nawinie, nie żeby ta cecha nie była pożądana, po prostu nie powinna być celem priorytetowym. Paradoksalnie chłopaka naprostowała jego pierwsza narzeczona, Elisa Underwood, najstarsza córka bardzo zamożnej rodziny kupieckiej, która zdołała przejąć kontrolę nad znaczną częścią majątku jakim niegdyś władały Czerwone Tarcze, będące potężną organizacją handlową, która była w stanie dyktować warunki wszystkim monarchiom Fiary, finalnie zniszczona przez siostry Essalie i Rossalie Feelover. Elisa była znacznie starsza od Jeffreya, miała prawie dwadzieścia lat kiedy on zbliżał się dopiero do swojej czternastej wiosny, dziewczyna nie wyszła dotychczas za mąż z powodu licznych chorób jakie nawiedzały ją w życiu. Spotkanie z tą kobietą znacznie zmieniło Jeffreya, głównie z powodu jej zachowania i podejścia do niego. Dotychczas chłopak spędzał czas głównie ze swymi rówieśnikami, co prawda interesował się już dziewczynami, jednak nie wiązał z nimi żadnych poważnych planów, spotkanie z Elisą było dla niego niczym kubeł zimnej wody na głowę. Była to dojrzała, zadbana i pomimo swej przeszłości spędzonej w łóżku w otoczeniu tabunu uzdrowicieli, zjawiskowo piękna kobieta. Elisa natychmiast zaimponowała chłopakowi wszystkimi tymi cechami, on natomiast bardzo ją zniechęcił swoją "szczeniacką" postawą i brakiem elementarnej wiedzy, nie tylko z zakresu historii, ekonomii, czy sztuki, ale rzeczy tak trywialnych jak odpowiednie powitanie damy. Jeffrey przeżywał w tamtym okresie prawdziwe piekło, z jednej strony był zmuszany do przebywania z kobietą, która była w stanie całkowicie zdominować go w dyskusji na dowolny temat, z drugiej bardzo chciał i na wiele sposobów próbował jej imponować. Gonił go też inny problem, kobieta jasno dała do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru żenić się z dzieckiem i aby wrócono do niej z propozycją kiedy chłopak dorośnie, pod wpływem błagań matki Weasleya kobieta zgodziła się jednak zostać na dworze Sternstadtu, co okazało się być doskonałym środkiem na chłopaka. W końcu chłopak znalazł sobie motywację aby podążać za wszystkimi wartościami jakie z takim trudem próbowali wtłuc mu do głowy nauczyciele, uczył się za czterech, zarywał noce, bez przerwy trenował i w końcu zamiast pokazami zdolności władania mieczem czy jazdy konno, zaczął próbować zaimponować kobiecie swoją wiedzą. Jeffreyowi zajęło dwa lata zanim w końcu Elisa uznała, że jest on odpowiednim kandydatem na męża. Ceremonia była wspaniała i ściągnęła tłumy, wesele ciągnęło się dwa dni i trzy noce i pozwoliło Weasleyom na zawarcie całej masy nowych kontraktów i umów, chociaż Jeffrey nie był zbyt doświadczony w sprawach łóżkowych Elisa nie narzekała na jego zdolności i wszystko wskazywało na to, że miasto nie będzie musiało martwić się o dalsze losy swego nowego władcy i wtedy kiedy wszystko wydawało się wchodzić na właściwe tory doszło do całego łańcucha tragedii, które spadły na miasto. Najpierw potężny orkowy herszt, Gembak Miażdżygnat zaczął nękać tereny wokół miasta swoimi atakami. Jego uderzenia początkowo skupiały się na wsiach wokół Sternstadtu, z czasem jednak zaczęły dotykać także miejskich dworów i innych posiadłości należących do elit. Podróże drogą lądową stały się znacznie bardziej niebezpieczne, kupcy obawiali się każdego kroku jaki stawiali na traktach wokół miasta, a to z kolei bardzo niekorzystnie wpływało na interesy. Odpowiedź była jasna, zbrojna interwencja. Siedem chorągwi dowodzonych przez Jeffreya i jego ojca wyruszyło w pole aby dopaść i zabić Gembaka, ork okazał się być jednak znacznie sprytniejszym przeciwnikiem niż początkowo zakładano. Zdołał on wymanewrować landsknechtów Sternstadtu taktyką zwodzenia ich z użyciem licznych, ale bardzo małych komand, poruszających się z niezwykłą szybkością, jakie miały pozorować bycie pierzchnącą przed wojownikami miasta hordą. Tak naprawdę, ork uderzył na osłabione i pozbawione dowódców miasto. Miażdżygnat mocno pomylił się jednak w swojej ocenie obronności Sternstadtu. Pomijając trzy chorągwie zaprawionych w bojach wojowników jakie zostały na miejscu, do walki przyłączyli się także zwykli mieszkańcy, którzy nie zamierzali oddać swych domów, rodzin i bogactw w łapy tych nieludzi. Walka była zacięta, jednak Gembakowi nie udało się zdobyć miasta, przynajmniej nie szturmem, a nim rozłożył on porządne oblężenie, siły Weasleyów zdążyły powrócić do swego domu. Orkowa horda była ogromna, największa jaką zarówno Jeffrey jak i jego ojciec widzieli w całym swoim życiu, nie złamało to jednak ich morale. W trwającej od świtu do południa, krwawej bitwie, siłom Sternstadu udało się rozbić i zmasakrować orkową hordę, oraz zabić samego Gembaka, niestety w walce ciężko ranny został ojciec Jeffreya, który krótko po bitwie zmarł z powodu zakażenia rany jaką otrzymał. Krótko po ojcu, chłopaka opuściła jego matka, która zrozpaczona po stracie męża popełniła samobójstwo. Jeffrey został raptem sam, z ciężarną żoną, oraz miastem do kontrolowania. Wielu nazywało to jego ostateczną próbą, do czasu aż jeden z okrętów z Teokracji Mamirjo nie przywlókł ze sobą jakiejś choroby, na którą mieszkańcy miasta nie byli uodpornieni. Plaga rozniosła się błyskawicznie, dziesiątkując populację miasta i jego okolic, z jej powodu zmarło wielu kupców, a wraz z nimi ich kontrakty handlowe. Wieśniacy nie byli w lepszej sytuacji, magowie co prawda zdołali w końcu znaleźć lekarstwo na chorobę, lecz było już za późno. Zaraza zebrała swoje żniwo, między innymi Elisę i nienarodzoną córkę Jeffreya. Po wszystkim co przeszedł, Jeffrey doznał załamania nerwowego, na całe dnie zamykał się w swojej komnacie, według niektórych rozmawiał ze ścianami, a raz zaczął płakać w środku biesiady. Wielu uważało, że będzie to koniec panowania Weasleyów w Sternstadzie, wtedy jednak ród Underwood podsunął chłopakowi swego rodzaju lekarstwo, na jego smutki, w postaci swojej Larisy; tym razem kilka lat młodszej od Jeffreya, za to bardzo podobnej do swojej zmarłej siostry, zarówno pod względem wyglądu jak i zachowania; córki rodu Underwood. Larisa Underwood Larisa jest właściwie najmłodszą przedstawicielką rodu Underwood i podobnie jak większość jej sióstr, miała stać się środkiem do zawarcia umowy handlowej z jakimś innym rodem kupieckim, taką przynajmniej przyszłość jej wróżono kiedy przychodziła na świat. Nie miała prowadzić karawan kupieckich, nie miała w odróżnieniu od swej najstarszej siostry Elisy, wdawać się w wielką politykę, miała być po prostu bezpiecznym, grzecznym i ułożonym zwierzęciem, które miało trafić w ręce jakiegoś kupca i dać jemu lub jednemu z jego synów, potomstwo. Problem polegał na tym, że Larisie niespecjalnie podobała się ta opcja, od samego początku pchała się do nauki, interesowała się sytuacją geopolityczną na świecie, fascynowały ją żeglarstwo i podróże, marzyła o prowadzeniu własnych karawan kupieckich, zdołała nawet uprosić swojego ojca o lekcje fechtunku. Początkowo rodzice nie przejmowali się zbytnio fantazjami ciekawskiej świata dziewczyny, kiedy jednak zaczęła dorastać i to dorastać na tyle, aby myśleć o wydaniu jej za mąż, a fantazje nie ustępowały, matka dziewczyny zaczęła się niepokoić. Larisa kochała swych rodziców i nigdy nie zrobiłaby czegoś bez ich zgody, ale istniał jeden wyjątek od reguły, było to jej gadulstwo, chociaż właściwszym terminem byłoby "dyskutanctwo". Dziewczyna uwielbiała wtrącać się i zabierać głos w dyskusjach i o ile przy rodzinnym stole, kiedy nie dyskutowano o niczym ważnym nie było to problemem, a nieraz było nawet zabawne, o tyle fakt, że tak młoda dziewczyna zabierała głos w trakcie dyskusji na temat ważnych kontraktów handlowych czy innych działań, był już dość problematyczny. Najgorsze nie było jednak to, że dziewczyna się odzywała, ale że mówiła całkiem sensownie i rzeczowo, jasno ukazywała swoją inteligencje, spryt, potrafiła wykazać szkodliwość jakiejś umowy na podstawie jej warunków w działaniach długofalowych, a wszystko to mając niecałe piętnaście lat. Początkowo matka i siostry próbowały strofować dziewczynę, karały ją za odzywanie się, za wyrywanie się przed szereg i za nie wykonywanie roli jaką dla niej przeznaczono. Rzecz jasna jej działania skutecznie odstraszyły potencjalnych partnerów na męża, inne rody kupieckie widziały w niej bowiem już nie bezpieczny środek do zawierania umowy, ale niebezpieczną manipulantkę i zdolną ekonomistkę, mogącą działać na niekorzyść swojego rodu i korzyść innych. Wszystkie jej zalety zostały jednak dostrzeżone przez ojca, który całkowicie zarzucając swoje plany wobec dziewczyny, postawił ją na równi ze swymi synami. Decyzja mężczyzny była zaskoczeniem nie tylko dla braci Larisy, ale także jej matki i wszystkich sióstr, które szybko stały się zazdrosne o fakt, że gdy one muszą całymi dniami uczyć się jak podejść potencjalnego partnera i go uwieść, ona uczyła się jeździć konno, walczyć mieczem, a także wraz ze swymi braćmi uczęszczała na zajęcia związane z prowadzeniem działalności handlowej. Zazdrość ta była tak potężna, że jedna z sióstr spróbowała nawet otruć dziewczynę, nie popisała się jednak bystrością i przez przypadek o mało nie zabiła własnej matki. Naturalnie przyczyna nagłego pogorszenia stanu zdrowia u kobiety została szybko wykryta, podobnie jak sprawczyni. Underwoodowie byli głównie rodziną interesowną, a dopiero później krwiożerczą, z tego też względu ich córka nie została za swój czyn zamordowana, lecz sprzedana w Teokracji Mamirjo, jako niewolnica. Z powodu swego wyglądu, zadbania i wychowania szybko stała się jedną luksusowych prostytutek, a jakiś czas później zmarła, z powodu ran jakie odniosła po bliższym stosunku z jednym z bardziej agresywnych, ale jednocześnie majętnych klientów. Z czasem jednak, również bracia zaczęli postrzegać dziewczynę jako zagrożenie. Fakt, że ich siostra może zostać wyznaczona przez ojca na kontynuatorkę rodzinnego biznesu mroził im krew w żyłach. Kierowani tym strachem także oni zaczęli knuć w jaki sposób pozbyć się dziewczyny, tak aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Planów było wiele, aż nagle jeden nie zstąpił im z nieba. Śmierć Elisy była bardzo poważnym ciosem dla Underwoodów i ich kontaktów z Weasleyami, doszło do złamania kontaktu, które szybko trzeba było naprawić i na swoje ogromne szczęście, Larisa była jedyną, nie licząc Elisy, córką w rodzie, która podobnie jak Elisa, urodę odziedziczyła bardziej po ojcu niż po matce. Jej oczy były szare, a nie brązowe, jej włosy były w kolorze blondu a nie kasztanowym, jej skóra była też ciemniejsza, od niemal chorobliwej bladości skóry matki, a na dodatek Larisa była doskonale obeznana we wszystkim co musiała wiedzieć i potrafić, a nawet więcej, patrząc na jej zdolności bojowe. Jeffrey i Larisa Początkowo Jeffrey nie chciał nawet słuchać o nowej partnerce i to tak podobnej do swojej niedawno zmarłej żony. Odtrącał Larisę raz za razem, tym razem to on był mężczyzną, niechętnym wobec jak mu się wydawało, małej dziewczynki. Larisa była jednak nieugięta, wiedziała bowiem jak wiele w jej życiu będzie zależało od tego mężczyzny. Pomijając już nawet aspekt ekonomiczny i potężną przewagę na rynku Sternstadtu jaką Underwoodowie zyskiwali dzięki posiadaniu córki na tronie miasta, chodziło także o samą Larisę, która nie mogła wrócić w szeregi swej rodziny. Nie licząc faktu, że siostry nie dałyby jej żyć w razie porażki, znacznie większym zagrożeniem byli bracia, którzy porażkę z nią jako dziewczyną traktowali jako największy dyshonor i nie zamierzali sobie na niego pozwolić. Larisa dniami i nocami prosiła Jeffreya by ten poświęcił jej chwilę swego czasu, aż pewnego dnia nie wytrzymała i pewna swej porażki zapłakała nad swymi losem. Dopiero to zwróciło uwagę młodego mężczyzny, który w miarę spędzania czasu z Larisą, dostrzegł w niej dojrzałą i wartościową osobę, która mogła być dla niego idealną partnerką na czasy w jakich przyszło mu żyć i mogła mu pomóc przezwyciężyć horrory przeszłości od jakich nie mógł się uwolnić. Żałosny los dziewczyny urzekł Jeffreya, dostrzegł on w niej poniekąd własne odbicie, podobnie zresztą jak ona dostrzegała w nim swoje. Jej delikatność stała się remedium na jego cierpienie, jego pewność siebie i akceptacja dla jej natury i osobowości stała się lekarstwem na jej lęk przed odrzuceniem. Czy tego chcieli czy nie, oboje zapałali do siebie szczerą miłością. Tym razem ślub nie było potężnej ceremonii z mnóstwem gości, ślub wzięli w kaplicy położonej w cytadeli, gdzie towarzyszyła im jedynie rodzina i najbliżsi przyjaciele. Nie było mnóstwa umów handlowych, podpisów i pieczęci, a jedynie zapewnienie ze strony obu stron, że będą nadal przestrzegały warunków zawartych wcześniej. Z czasem analityczny umysł Larisy pozwolił miastu na wprowadzenie nowych reform i udoskonalenie wielu starych systemów jakie panowały w mieście, kobieta dostrzegła wiele zależności rynkowych jakich nie widział jej mąż, ani nawet jego doradcy, to pozwoliło na znacznie skuteczniejsze prowadzenie polityki lokalnej i zagranicznej. W międzyczasie Jeffrey dbał o bezpieczeństwo farm i traktów, kiedy jego żona niemalże w całości zajęła się sprawami ekonomicznymi, on mógł skupić się i prawdziwie rozwinąć aspekt militarny miasta unowocześniając jego defensywę i znacznie zwiększając bezpieczeństwo. Wszystkie te działania przełożyły się na kolosalne zyski, przez które w głowach pary zaczęły rodzić się plany o utworzeniu własnych kolonii i miast wzdłuż linii wybrzeża a także na terenie wysp znanych obecnie jako Usagi Shima, tworząc tym samym własne państwo. Nawet teraz, będąc częścią Monarchii Erydanu, para wciąż myśli o swoich planach i zastanawia się jak wprowadzić je w życie. Jeffrey Weasley Jeffrey to wciąż młody jednak już bardzo doświadczony przez życie mężczyzna. Przez wzgląd na fakt, że koncentruje się on głównie na ochronie Sternstadtu i jego aspekcie militarnym wielu postrzega go jako dzieciaka, wciąż marzącego o wielkich wojnach, w praktyce jednak kieruje nim zwykła przezorność, oraz doświadczenia, szczególnie te związane z utratą ojca. Ze względu na swoje zorientowanie na konkretne aspekty związane z władaniem miastem, może się on pochwalić świetną kondycją swego organizmu, oraz wyglądem zewnętrznym ciała. Chociaż Jeffrey mógłby zajmować się sprawami ekonomicznymi, woli zostawiać je Larisie, a samemu koncentrować się na mieszkańcach miasta i ich bezpieczeństwie. Wygląd i wyposażenie Jeffrey jest młodym, postawnym, wysokim i świetnie zbudowanym mężczyzną. Jego muskularne ciało może przyciągać uwagę wielu kobiet, a jego wygląd mężczyzna zawdzięcza stałym treningom, jakie regularnie odbywa na miejskim polu ćwiczebnym. Podobnie jak swoja żona ma on włosy w kolorze ciemnego blondu, jego oczy są jednak błękitne, chociaż jest to dosyć matowy błękit. Chociaż jego nos raczej nie wybija się swymi rozmiarami na tle innych, mężczyzna stale narzeka na to, że wydaje się on mu być zbyt duży. Kwadratowa szczęka mężczyzny idąca w parze z nieco wysuniętym podbródkiem i groźnym spojrzeniem spoglądającym na świat spod nieco krzaczastych brwi, w komplecie z resztą postury może stwarzać wrażenie, że Jeffrey jest tylko tępym osiłkiem, jest to jednak bardzo krzywdzące dla tego inteligentnego i mimo wszystko dobrze wyedukowanego człowieka. Na co dzień Jeffrey nosi się w bogatych strojach, które z powodu bliskości morza, są mocno inspirowane morską kulturą ubioru. Oznacza to, że na strój mężczyzny składają się różne, występujące w różnych kolorach koszule z bufiastymi rękawami, kamizelki jakie dobrze podkreślają wygląd mężczyzny, jednocześnie nie ograniczając ruchów ramion, rąk i dłoni. Nogi mężczyzny okrywają z reguły szyte na miarę, czarne lub brązowe spodnie spinane skórzanymi pasami, na stopach nosi on natomiast skórzane buty z cholewami do połowy łydki. Naturalnie cały ten strój jest z reguły wykonany z najlepszych dostępnych materiałów, wliczając w to złote i srebrne nici, a także kamienie szlachetne, nierzadko umieszczane w guzikach. Jeffrey stroni za to od wszelkiej maści błyskotek, ograniczając się do rodzinnego sygnetu, będącego niejako symbolem jego władzy. Kiedy jednak Jeffrey musi stanąć w obronie swego domu, bogato zdobione stroje ustępują miejsca wysokiej jakościowo białej zbroi płytowej, jaka okrywa swą grubą blachą całe ciało mężczyzny. Słabsze punkty jego pancerza osłania natomiast kolczuga, a całość tego rynsztunku znajduje się na gambesonie, jaki nosi na sobie mężczyzna pod zbroją. Przy jego pasie ląduje miecz długi, stanowiący broń wsparcia, natomiast swoją broń główną mężczyzna dostosowuje do przeciwnika z jakim przychodzi mu walczyć, może to być równie dobrze dwuręczny topór bojowy, co nadziak na długim trzonie, lub jego mniejsza wersja sparowana z tarczą. Oprócz tego mężczyzna zawsze ma przy sobie mizerykordie, której używa do zabijania powalonych, ciężko opancerzonych przeciwników. Nierzadko do walki rusza z konia, wówczas będąc uzbrojonym w lance wojenną i tarcze. Wszystko to, wraz z wyszkoleniem jakie posiada mężczyzna, sprawia, że jest on budzącym grozę widokiem na polu walki. Zdolności Lata spędzone na nauce posługiwania się wszelkimi rodzajami oręża, zarówno do walki wręcz jak i dystansowej sprawiły, że dla Jeffreya praktycznie nie istnieje broń dostępna człowiekowi, jaką nie umiałby się posługiwać. Jego ulubioną bronią, jest jego długi miecz, którym walczy oburącz, zna on jednak podstawy posługiwania się innymi bliźniaczymi sztabami stali jak chociażby bułaty, w których użytkowaniu szczególnie lubują się bandyci z Teokracji Mamirjo, wie on także jak poradzić sobie z nagą, chociaż tutaj taktyka sprowadza się po prostu do ustrzelenia takowej zanim ta zbliży się na odległość swojego morderczego ataku. Słowem, Jeffrey doskonale wie jak radzić sobie w walce. Nie oznacza to jednak w żadnym razie, że walka to jego jedyny talent, ten mężczyzna doskonale radzi sobie jako dowódca na polu bitwy, znając silne i słabe strony swojej armii, a także wyzyskując je najlepiej jak to tylko możliwe. Bardzo często Jeffrey przechadza się po swoich ludziach, nierzadko przebierając się za zwykłego mieszkańca i wypytując o różne sprawy związane ze służbą w armii Sternstadtu, w ten sposób wie jakie nastroje panują w jego armii, a co za tym idzie co zmienić aby jego ludzie lepiej mu służyli. Sprawia to, że Jeffrey może cieszyć się świetną opinią wśród swoich ludzi i ich bezwzględną lojalnością. Oprócz tego, mężczyzna był szkolony w zasadach prowadzenia handlu i podobnych sprawach związanych z finansjerą, jednak nigdy nie była to jego mocna strona i ostatecznie wolał powierzyć kontrolę nad nią Larisie. Charakter Z charakteru Jeffrey jest dość specyficznym człowiekiem, jednocześnie boleśnie doświadczony przez życie i bardzo skryty, a jednak wciąż skory do żartów i zabawy. Wielu uważa, że natura komedianta, jaką Jeffrey przedstawia na co dzień jest jego sposobem na odpędzanie od siebie demonów przeszłości, jakie nigdy nie przestają go dręczyć. Inni uważają, że jest on po prostu niedojrzałym szczeniakiem, któremu zabrakło ojcowskiej ręki, chociaż ci którzy tak mówią, zwykle szybko są zmuszani do krzyżowania stali z Jeffreyem i odwoływania wszystkiego co powiedzieli, z ryzykiem utraty głowy na skutek kontaktu z mieczem Weaslya. Jeffreyowi nie można jednak wymówić jego odwagi i gotowości do poświęcenia za swoje miasto, kiedy tylko odzywają się dzwony alarmowe, Weasley jest pierwszym jaki rusza do walki, nie bacząc na zagrożenie jakie może spotkać na swej drodze. Ten temperament musi być często studzony przez Larisę, która pilnuje aby jej mąż nie rzucił się do walki bez połowy pancerza na sobie. Względem swojej żony natomiast, Weasley jest niezwykle ufny, troskliwy i wyrozumiały. Wielu możnych łapałoby się za głowy widząc swoją żonę z mieczem na placu treningowym, tymczasem Jeffrey nic sobie z tego nie robi, a czasem nawet trenuje wraz z nią. Ta więź jaką małżeństwo zdołało wytworzyć wokół siebie jednocześnie zabezpiecza ich oboje przed pewnym problemem, bardzo popularnym wśród możnych Sternstadtu. Problemem tym są próby zdetronizowania na skutek zniszczenia ekonomicznego osoby "ukochanej", tutaj jednak na szczęście zjawisko nie ma miejsca. Larisa Weasley Inteligentna, racjonalna, analityczna, bystra, sprytna, spostrzegawcza, wiele można mówić o talentach tej jakże delikatnej i urodziwej istotki, która tak często bywa lekceważona przez swoją aparycję. Larisa często bywa nazywana najgroźniejszą bronią w arsenale Jeffreya i stwierdzenie to ma swoje bardzo mocne i stale przybierające na sile argumenty, Kryjąca się za facjatą uroczego niewiniątka, ta kobieta już wielokrotnie udowadniała, że jest godna swego przezwiska. Wygląd Przeciętny wzrost, jasna skóra o gładkiej cerze, zgrabna talia, być może nie przesadnie ogromny, ale z całą pewnością nie godny pożałowania dekolt i odpowiednio dostosowany do całości chód, wszystko bardzo skutecznie przykuwa uwagę wielu adoratorów, jednak w dyskusji przy stołach elementy te w większości zanikają. Wtedy do głosu dochodzą delikatne dłonie, które w idealnie wyćwiczonych gestach dodają wdzięku każdemu zdaniu jakie wypowiada kobieta, dzięki jej przemyślanej gestykulacji. Delikatne rysy twarzy, niewielki, zgrabny, zadarty nosek, oczy optycznie powiększone delikatnym cieniem i pełne usta podkreślone szminką, a wszystko okraszone raczej prostą fryzurą jej blond włosów jaka zwieńcza taniec niewinności i zmysłowości jakie zmagają się ze sobą na twarzy Larisy. W jej wypadku wygląd jest bronią, a ona wie jak z niego korzystać. Oprócz samego ciała kobieta korzysta z całej gamy wszelkiej maści sukni. Jedne mają ramiona odkryte, inne zakryte, jedne uwydatniają i podkreślają jej dekolt inne wręcz przeciwnie. Ubiór kobiety może krzyczeć wściekłością czerwieni i czerni, kusząc dekoltem i udem ukazanym dzięki wcięciu w materiale, by następnego dnia studzić zapał prostą białą suknią zakrywającą całe ciało. Larisa doskonale wie jak wykorzystywać zasób swej potężnej garderoby na potrzeby swych działań. Starannie dobiera każdy element swego ubioru wliczając w to biżuterie, która jednym razem może wręcz tonąć w przepychu, by innym emanować skromnością i elegancją. Wszystko zależy od upodobań osób, z którymi kobieta musi dyskutować. Zdolności Podobnie jak Jeffrey nie może raczej pochwalić się swymi zdolnościami pod względem ekonomicznym, przynajmniej nie w zestawieniu z Larisą, tak ona raczej nie powinna chwalić się swym zamiłowaniem do szermierki. Kobieta ma jednak cały zasób innych zalet, z których główną jest jej zdolność analitycznego myślenia. Pod tym względem Larisa to prawdziwa maszyna, potrafi błyskawicznie analizować dane z rynku i używać ich aby przewidywać nastroje oraz popyt na kolejne towary, czasami nawet z wieloletnim wyprzedzeniem. W ten sposób kobieta jest w stanie nawet przewidywać potencjalne konflikty jakie mogą grozić miastu i znajdować rozwiązania, zanim taki problem w ogóle zagrozi Sternstadtowi. Kobieta jak już wielokrotnie wspomniałem, jest także zręczną manipulatorką, jej ulubioną strategią jest zapraszać potencjalnego kontrahenta na kilka dni do swej posiadłości, lub nawet na zamek i bombardować go kanonadą nowych doznań estetycznych. Raz kobieta pojawi się w stroju tak krzykliwym i odważnym, że przez niektórych mógłby być wręcz uznany za nieprzyzwoity, innym razem ukaże się jako absolutna cnotka, by w końcu znaleźć coś pomiędzy tymi wartościami i wyzyskać zdezorientowanie przeciwnika w dyskusji do zdobycia własnych celów. Jak wielu twierdzi, nawet jej własna rodzina nie jest bezpieczna od takich zagrywek, chociaż w kontakcie z jej członkami Larisa bazuje bardziej na swej gestykulacji i tonacji głosu, niż na kuszeniu wyglądem. Charakter Larisa, jak każdy wysoko postawiony w strukturze społecznej człowiek, ma dwa oblicza, jedno dla Jeffreya i drugie dla wszystkich pozostałych. Pierwszym z nich jest postać troskliwej i opiekuńczej żony, jaka wspiera swego męża i jaka szuka schronienia przed złą rodziną i całym światem w jego ramionach, wierząc, że to właśnie tam znajdzie bezpieczeństwo. Maska o tyle bezproblemowa i łatwa w utrzymaniu, że prawdziwa. Kobieta doskonale wie, że bez Jeffreya byłaby już zapewne martwa, stąd jej opiekuńczość, która z czasem przerodziła się w uczucie. Druga maska, mocno powiązana z analitycznym umysłem kobiety, to twarz aktorki, wcielającej się w role niewiniontka, lub kokietki, w zależności od potrzeb. Zwodnicza, sprytna, czasami wręcz bezczelna w swych działaniach, ale niezwykle skuteczna. Czy tego chcą czy nie, nawet członkowie rodziny Larisy muszą przyznać, że ich córka jest jednym z najgroźniejszych graczy na rynku handlowym jacy istnieją, a co gorsza oni sami mieli tylko niewielki wkład w techniki jakich używa. Ciekawostki Początkowo Larisa i Jeffrey mieli być rodzeństwem i chyba nawet są, jeśli czytać lore grafiki z Legends of the Cryptids jaką zaje*ałem na potrzeby arta. Ostatecznie jednak doszedłem do wniosku, że wątek zakochanej pary łatwiej będzie mi opisać, no i miałem na niego pomysł, a przy okazji będzie to coś względnie nowego jak na standardy mojej alternatywy. Z bardziej lorowych rzeczy, Larisa i Jeffrey nie mają dzieci, dlaczego konkretnie, nie chce mi się myśleć, może kiedyś wpadne na jakiś pomysł, ale z pewnością żadne z nich nie jest bezpłodne. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny